Hinote Sochi
=Logistics= *Length: 3.75 feet long *Weight: 5 lbs *Element: Katon *Primary Materials: Titanium, Steel, Diamond =Description= His newest blade, it takes its form from his adventures west. He designed the blade to focus most of its energy towards the center where he gathers and stores energy that can be used to turn normally harmless attacks into devastatingly deadly attacks. His most dangerous move is called the blood crane cradle, where he cradles the blade along his shoulder and using the stored energy, rotates around until he reaches the appropriate speed before sliding in an arc towards his opponent while slashing outwards using the inertia of the blade as well as the energy toward to slice through his opponent. While this particular attack is only good if the opponents location can be predicted, it is very devastating and deadly when it hits making it an A-class kenjutsu move. =History= I've Found You Master... Hinote Sochi started out as an average hand and a half blade resting in an old medieval bazaar stand. Its guard pommel, just a normal ruby, shone out among the various other blades that sat in the same dreary stand in front of a rather interesting young man who happened to be peddling blades that day. It almost wouldn't have caught his attention had the man not inquire if he had wanted to buy or at least try out a blade. Emanyeru was a few seconds from saying no however, but the through all of the dusty, rust bitten blades, one bright red blade shone through, "Let me take a look at that one right there...", he had said softly as the man picked up a half rust eaten blade next to it. "This one!" asked the man hopefully as he was saving the particular one the man was inquiring for a very rich customer, but this man didn't look rich enough to buy it, Perhaps I should scare him away from it with a high price... he thought quickkly as Emanyeru stared at him, his heavy steel gray eyes boring a hole through the mans head. "No...that one...", Emanyeru insisted as he pointed a finger at the shining blade of Cruor Astrum, the original name of Hinote Sochi. The man sighed as he made up his mind, a long thought pose adopted as a dark grin crossed his face, "Alrighty then, that will be 150,000 coin, my friend", the grin almost tore his face to pieces, as that was the price of a knighting blade, and if this man could afford to pay it, well then, who cared, its not like this blade was anything special anyway. The look on Emanyeru's face almost didn't shift as he pulled out his purse and tossed it to the man, "Keep it...", he spoke as he picked up the blade and unsheathed it softly, revealing the bright red metal underneath, the runes running down the edge pulsed with energy as the blade found its new owner, I am yours to commmand...master... spoke the blade mentally, startling him as he took a step back from the blade before calming down with a smile. The man was too busy looking at the money in the purse to be preoccupied with Emanyeru's reaction to the blade, This is almost enough...to last me for the next thirty years..., thought the man with dry lips as he looked at the gray haired stranger interestingly, there should be no man who looked so plainly as that, that should have over 5 million coin, just sitting in their purse, no man. The peddler placed the purse in his back pocket and reach down for his dagger, "Hey sir...you wouldn't happen to be foreign...or maybe a thief...now would you...?", he was certain that he could take the man, his body stature didn't look like it was for fighting, mainly for dancing most likely, and the blade was dull, what could it do to him when he had a gnarled dagger with a sharp pointy end. Emanyeru turned his focus to the man with an arched eyebrow, "Hmm...? I am foreign...but no thief...like I said...keep the money...I have no use for it in this world...", with that he walked off, disappearing out of the mans view by ducking down a side street. The man sighed softly as he patted the purse in his back pocket, with a smirk before closing his stand early. "Today is my lucky day..." he thought happily before walking off, he was seen to be whistling a fine tune before exiting the bazaar that day. I now dub you...HINOTE SOCHI! Battle of the Yorkshire Causeway Emanyeru's trail out of the lands had been a long and bloody one, for everywhere he went, he seemed to be trailed by twenty horsemen, just ready to claim the massive bounty on his head, "What the hell did I do to deserve this...", he growled haphazardly as he dropped into a low snow embankment to catch his breath. He froze however as a clatter of hooves sounded just above him as horsemen spurred their horses own, while hunting hounds yapped and barked following his scent. His blood chilled however as they stopped and turned about. He sighed as he slid Cruor Astrum from its sheath and watched as the blade pulsed happily in his lap, enjoying the bloody meal it had, had earlier that day, Guess we have one more battle today, Cruor Nex..., he sighed mentally. The blade pulsed as it recognized its actual name and responded accordingly, Yes master...it seems we do.... The blade pulsed once more as the air around it wavered and shimmered as the blade heated itself to beyond the temperatures of a normal hand and a half blade and began to vibrate happily. The snow around the two began to melt and trickle down in small streams that froze over as soon as they left the general area of the two. Emanyeru's breath hitched as small puffs of steam escaped from his mouth, his blood racing as his head pounded. Adreniline streamed throughout his body as he crouched over the edge and peered at the search team, they looked to all as a normal horseman, pikes resting on their shoulders, heavy leather reins resting in their hands, sabers and rapiers hanging from their thick belts. Long mustaches angling from long lanky faces. Their hawklike eyes, gazing about for their prey as their hounds gnashed at their leashes, anxious to bite into the prey their masters had given them. Their steamy breath, fogging up the air around their heads, giving them a surreal look. The sight almost terrified him as he struggled to grip the handgrip correctly as he blinked several times before leaping up onto the road, he frowned as he garnered the attention his desired in the form of rapidly yapping dogs and neighing horses. But in all reality it seemed unlikely if the horsemen noticed. It wasn't until he had gotten closer that they could see him clearly through the misty air of the early morning weather. His heavy footfalls resounded heavily on the dirt gravel, the crunch of pebbles scrapping together alerting the men of his presence. They turned around slowly, one by one facing in his direction as the look on their faces went from understanding, to pure confusion. The leader, a tall hulking man that looked to be about 6' 2", had a cossack feel about him that showed that he was clearly not from here. The leaders lips curled into a grin as he saw Emanyeru and barked out a single order in a language Emanyeru couldn't stand as the men made their way around him, trapping him inside their small bubble. "Well comrade..." began the cossack as he brought his horse to face Emanyeru, his hand stayed rested against the pommel of his own sword, "It seems you are tired of running, which makes me happy...I enjoy it when my prey goes for a last ditch effort, it makes my blood explode with energy, I've never felt more alive than when i'm destroying my preys hopes and dreams of survival..." his grin nearly tore through his face as Emanyeru scowled softly, "I'm really not a big fan of talkers, and the fact that i've outlived all of your ancestors, who by the way talked way less than you,shows that you really can't do much to me. So send your people at me so I can go home...". The Cossacks grin slowly faded as he listened to Emanyeru's statement and tsk'd, "Such a statement..." he sighed as he slid his sword out of its sheath, "Ah well Comrades, lets give him what he asked for!" A collective cheer went through the group as the spurred their horses onward. Their grins widened as each brought out his own personal weapon causing Emanyeru to deadpan at his own stupidity, The shit I get myself into... he thought sourly as Hinote Sochi pulsed in agreement. To open a Shadow Portal, or to not open a Shadow Portal he thought as he ducked deftly under a blind slash at his neck and performed a small tumble jump that sent him over an incoming soldier. He pulled his arm back that held Hinote Sochi causing him to spin in mid flight as he swung around and decapitated the soldier spooking the horse he was riding on sending it crashing through the others leaving them all in an tangled group. He landed softly on his feet and went through a short group of handsigns, Horse, tiger, monkey, boar, snake, dragon, tiger before inhaling deeply, he kept his mind on the cossack as he filled his lungs to maximum capacity before exhaling heavily. He curled his forefinger and thumb around the entrance to his mouth while sparking a flame with his fingers igniting the exiting air sending a massive fireball at the tangled group. Loud piercing wails and shouts of horror were heard as the men and beasts cooked inside the massive fireball, having no way to escape from it, leaving them all dead within a few moments. Emanyeru stopped exhaling slowly causing the flames to die down as he turned to face the cossack and held Hinote Sochi up to him, "Your next..." came his simple statement. The cossack only smiled as he slid off his horse and dropped to his feet, brandishing a massive saber in hand, "Ready Comrade..." came his only warning before rushing Emanyeru head on. He decided that a feint would be the most effective as he dodged to the left before bringing his saber up towards Emanyeru's side intent on slicing him in half. But, Emanyeru wouldn't have that. With a quickness known only to a select few, Emanyeru had quickly dodged by drop sliding before slashing upwards while rising clashing blade with blade. His teeth gritted together as he locked eye with eye, staring the cossack down as sparks shot off from where their blades met, "Interesting...a human that can keep up with a demon" he started as he shoved the cossack away before turning into a quick spin that brought his blade around towards the cossack again, "Let alone one that can match a demon...you are very interesting..." Category:Hand and a half Sword Category:Katon Category:Sochi Blade